Maximum Awkwardness 2: Lessons of life
by mymortalromances
Summary: Lesson 1: relationships get harder as time goes on. Lesson 2: The talk is really awkward. Lesson 3: Avoiding your boyfriend NEVER ends well. I'm Max and those are just the beginning of mine and my families problems. Sequel to Maximum Awkwardness.
1. The talk incident

_**ME: Hey readers of fanfiction! So if you were brought to this page it means you chose to read the sequel of my super awkward and random story Maximum Awkwardness. Congrats!**_

_**FANG: Sorry about her guys, she was trying to sound mature.**_

_**ME: Which all of the duckies that read Maximum Awkwardness know**_

_**FANG: So, yeah, if you haven't already, you should read Maximum Awkwardness, this will make a heap more sense if you do.**_

_**ME: So onto the disclaiming weather. Hit it, Gazzy!**_

_**Gazzy: Hi guys. Today you can expect more sunshine, hot weather and for Bex still not to own the Maximum ride series or the characters, including me. Oh, except for her OC's if they show up.**_

_**NOTE: This is about a half a year after the final chapter of Maximum Awkwardness so Gazzy, Max and Fang are 16 and Iggy (almost 16), Nudge and Ella are 15, so yeah...**_

"Girls, I need to talk you about something very important," Mum told Ella, Nudge and I as we sat in the kitchen eating lunch that sunny Sunday afternoon. "You're all very lucky to be dating some lovely boys but we still need to talk about something very important." _Uh-oh_, I thought. _Please don't let it be the-. _"I think it's time we have a little talk." _Talk._

"Now as I was told by television program, men think about sex every fifteen seconds," Mum continued. "Now because you're boyfriends are teenagers it probably wouldn't _that_ often or if they do at all but remember, never get into bed with a boy without clothes, even if they don't call it sex."

"Okay, I get why you're telling Ella this because her boyfriend is slightly perverted but why Nudge and I?" I asked.

"Well, teenage are the same as girls, their hormones are raging and sometimes they get a little horny," Mum explained.

Two words: Appetite ruined.

***ELLA POV***

"Hey, Iggy," I said.

"Yeah, Ells?" He asked.

"Do you ever think about sex?" I queried and closed my eyes waiting of the laughter that was sure to follow the ridiculous question.

"Not really, and if I did I wouldn't try anything," Iggy answered and then his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you afraid I would?"

"What? No, no," I assured him. "Mum just gave us 'the talk' and something she said caught in my brain. I wouldn't think for a second that you would try to pressure me, you're too good for that."

"Only because of you," he whispered and kissed me.

***NUDGE POV***

"Baby," I called as I jumped into Gazzy's awaiting arms. He caught me and spun me around in a circle. I laughed and his lips came down on mine, fierce and hungry. I pulled back slightly. "Hello to you too," I whispered against his lips.

"Well I haven't seen you all weekend, I've really missed you," he pouted.

"Aw, I missed you too, baby. I still don't get why your parents won't let you come to my house though," I told him as we waited for the bus.

"I think it's because the last time I went there I came home with two broken ribs," He explained. I tenderly touched where he'd told me the bones were broken and he winced the slightest bit.

"Sorry," I whispered as I snatched my hand back. "But just remember, Nurse Nudge is at your service."

Gazzy pulled me tighter into his right side, away from the sore spot, and I snuggled into his chest. "Nudge."

"Ya-huh?" I asked.

"I love you," He whispered.

I squealed on the inside. That was the first time he'd ever said that to me so I didn't miss a beat in answering, "I love you too."

***MAX POV***

Fang and I were sitting on my bed doing homework... well I was trying to do homework but it was kind of hard with my super hot and seductive boyfriend kissing the base of my neck.

"Can't we take a little break?" Fang mumbled against my shoulder.

I shivered at the closeness, our bodies only centimetres away. "I think you've done enough slacking off for the both of us," I responded and looked back at my history textbook, trying to read the next question.

Did you know that trying often leads to failing? Well apparently it does when your boyfriend makes it his mission to get you to stop.

"Fang," I whined after a moan involuntarily left my lips. "I need to get this work done."

Fang smirked against my skin and wrapped his arms around my middle as he whispered, "And you can after but right now, I know something way for fun."

"Geometry?" I guessed.

"No, I'll give you a clue," He told me as he spun me around and pulled me onto his lap. "Anything?"

I put on my thinking face even though I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Nope. Nothing comes to mind," I answered.

Fang sighed and pulled me into a kiss.

I melted into him as his tongue entered my mouth, slowly tracing the inside of my bottom lip. I giggled a bit as it skimmed over a sensitive part and then it became more rushed, stronger, like this was water after we hadn't drunk in days.

Before I knew what was going on I was lying on my bed in my tank top, my shirt on the floor, and a shirtless Fang planting restless kisses up and down my neck. He reached for the buckle of his belt when my hands covered his. He looked up at me confused.

I shook my head. "Not now," I breathed. He nodded in a regretting agreement and slowly eased down beside me. We lay there, my head resting against his pounding chest and his arms around me and I had to resist the urge to kiss him again.

"Fang," I whispered.

"What?"

"Do you-" I stopped and reconsidered my words. "Mum, um, she was telling us about something she saw on TV the other day about guys. She said that they think about... IT a lot and I was just wondering if it was true."

Fang sighed... he's been doing that a lot lately. "I dunno, I guess I do a little. When I'm around you I feel like I need more of you, like we could be doing more. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess I thought you might get scared," He explained.

I nodded. "Well thank you for telling me anyway, and you know you can tell me anything," I told him.

"I know," Was his response.

_**ME: So how'd I do? That's the closest to IT I've written so tell me what y'all think**_

_**FANG: You listen to way to much Taylor Swift**_

_**ME: Random... *Starts humming Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift***_

_**FANG: See, told you guys!**_

_**ME: Anyway, tell me what you think!**_

_**Love y'all, Bex, Fang, Nudge and Gazzy.**_


	2. The avoiding incident

_**Awkward things we say- So this is basically things my friends, family and I say that are really awkward...- DON'T POINT, YOU'LL KILL A PENGUIN! ~ To Dylan when he, well, points.**_

I paced the length of my room, phone in hand. I've been doing thing the last hour or so, trying to think of what the icy pole I'm going to do.

Fang and I had gone into uncharted territory earlier and it's been stuck in my brain ever since.

It's two in the morning and I can't sleep because the part of my brain that over thinks things is nagging the part that wants to sleep, not cool. Should I just ring him to talk about it? No, he's probably already asleep. Should I call Angel? After I'd gotten together with Fang she had told me to call her first. No, that wouldn't work either. Her mum just had a baby and the phone ringing would probably wake Sarinah (The baby for all of you slow people out there) and 1) get Angel grounded, 2) get me in trouble with mum and 3) prevent Gazzy from EVER entering our front door again (Yeah, his parents forbid it. I mean, one time!). Then who is there left? Ella was no help last time I was in this kind of situation, Nudge will kill me if I wake her up now and Ari will kill Fang if he finds out what happened. There's always Iggy, but I'd rather not go down that road unless it's absolutely necessary. There's only one other person that I would even consider talking to this about but it's a long shot...

I knocked on mum's door and waited for her to answer. When I heard a grunt I took it as my signal to enter, if I dared, of course, but there are always risks in this kind of thing.

"Mummy," I whispered in an innocent voice.

"Oh no, what did you do and/or want," She asked with a weary tone.

"I need to talk to you about something, and I don't know if you're going to be mad at me or not," I explained.

"Why? What is it?" She asked as her eyes started to close.

I took in a breath. "I think Fang and I almost... yeah," I told her, my voice getting smaller with every word.

Mum's eyes snapped open and she flew into a sitting position, turning to face me. "What?" She whisper-yelled.

"I don't mean we actually did it, we were just kissing and then... I dunno. We didn't do it though, I told you I'm not doing anything like that until I'm, like, forty **(AN: It sounded like a max thing to say)**," I explained quickly as I matched her stare until she calmed slightly.

"Sorry," She apologized. "I just can't stand the thought of any of my daughters losing their... pureness at such a young age."

"I know, I just... I don't know what to do now," I confessed. "I know Fang doesn't want to either, at least I think he doesn't... I'm just scared, I've never really thought about it and now it's just happening and I'm so confused."

Mum smoothed down my hair. "You'll get through this, honey. Just give it a bit of time and this will all start to make sense," She assured me.

"And what do I do until then? Ignore my boyfriend? I can't do that, I hate being away from him for even the shortest amounts of time."

"That's why you need some space. I'm not saying you should cut yourself off completely, just loosen the thread a bit, go out with the girls, and have fun. Your sixteen, Max, you don't need to be together all of the time."

Is that true? Are we together all of the time? It's just how it works out, like that we have almost all of the same classes so then we do homework together. Isn't that normal?

But still I found myself agreeing with mum, that I needed some breathing room away from him, that I needed some Max time. All I had to do now was find a way to get that.

"Why not join a club?" Mum suggestion slipped through my thoughts.

Hmm, a club, And I know just the one.

***FANG POV***

Max is avoiding me, I can tell. This morning she was 'too busy' to give me a hug, in class she was 'too busy' doing work to talk and now, at lunch, she's 'too busy' signing up for a club to even acknowledge my existence. A CLUB!

"Max, as in my Max, is joining a club?" I repeated Angel's last sentence. She shrugged.

"That's what she told me," She answered. "And wipe that pout off your face; your guess is as good as mine. Maybe she's broadening her horizons."

Ari laughed and pecked Angel on the cheek before telling me, "Please, Max doesn't 'broaden her horizons', whatever that crap means, she's avoiding you. What did you do? It must have been pretty bad to make her sink to this level."

"Ari," Angel snapped and elbowed him in the ribs. "I'm sure she's not avoiding you. I think she just needs a break from all the relationship stuff, you know how she's not good with that sort of thing."

"A break? You mean she wants to break up with me?" I asked.

Angel palled. "No, that's not what I meant; I mean that she just needs some space. Just ease up on the romance for a while, she'll come around."

"Or not," Ari muttered.

Angel turned on him. "What is your problem?" She screeched. "This is your cousin's boyfriend talking about their relationship and you're not willing to help? Oh, my gosh you are pathetic!" And with that she stormed off.

"Uh-oh," Iggy said as he walked to join us. "Looks like there's trouble in paradise."

Ari and I both glared. "Shut up," we both mumbled.

_**ME: I'm so sorry these are so short. They will be about 1000 words but I'm kind of tired and... yeah.**_

_**FANG: It's two in the morning so we can't think straight**_

_**ME: So tell me how your liking the sequel, better that Maximum awkwardness? Worse? About the same? Let me know!**_

_**Team Bex, signing off**_


	3. The baby incident

_**Awkward things we say: Don't trip! ~Me to some random I saw running... he tripped!**_

***Nudge POV***

I flopped down on the bed next to Gazzy.

"What's going on lately? Everyone's acting so on edge, I don't get it!" I told him. "Max is avoiding Fang, that one's obvious, Fang's sulking, Angel has kind of gone all overemotional, and Ari's being, well, a dickhead and I think that Ella and Iggy are the only ones who are actually have a normal relationship."

"What about us?" Gazzy asked as his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you and wouldn't change a thing about us, but our relationship started by me fake dating your best friend. I don't really think that's what you can call normal," I explained.

"But you're still happy like this, right?"

"Of course," I assured him. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Good," He whispered into my hair. "Because I don't want to lose you. Ever."

I bit my lip slightly and leaned into kiss him. Our lips were inches apart when someone crying from the doorway.

I drew away, blushing, and saw Angel in the doorway holding a sobbing Sarinah. She was crying, like she's been for the past two days, and she held the baby out to us.

"Please, take her," She begged. "I can't take it anymore." I did as she asked, grabbing Sarinah from her and rocking her from side to side. I looked back over at Angel to see her being engulfed in a hug from her Brother.

"Why don't we give them a moment?" I asked the infant. She gave a little noise that I chose to take as a yes and took her into the nursery down the hall.

Sarinah let out a little popping noise and then the room filled with a toxic smell. "Ew, Sarinah, that is so gross!"

***ANGEL POV***

"Angel, baby, give me a chance to explain," Ari begged from the other side of the line.

"Explain what? How you are completely unsupportive of your cousin's relationship? Or how you never take me out to dinner? Or maybe you would care to tell me why I'm still dating you because; right now I have absolutely no idea," I asked.

"Angel, just give me a few minutes and I'll tell you exactly why," He tried again.

I let out a dry laugh before saying, "Well if you want to tell me so bad then why don't you come over here and tell me face to face. Until you decide what you're going to do, I think it would be for the best if we have a little break."

"Baby, please don't-" Was all Ari could get out before I hung up.

I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks as I sat on my bed. What was I going to do now? What had I just done?

The sound of my little sister, Sarinah, screaming zapped me out of my thoughts.

I picked her up and rocked her back and forth but the crying didn't cease. By this time, I was in hysterics; I couldn't calm Sarinah with myself in this state. I was going to have to get help.

I made my way down the hall to Gazzy's room and slowly opened the door.

Gazzy was lying on his bed, Nudge lying next to him; her dark brown hair sprawled across his chest. "Good," I heard Gazzy whisper. "Because I don't want to lose you. Ever."

Nudge slowly leaned in to kiss him as I made a kind of choking noise. The pair snapped around to look at me and Gazzy's eyes had a sad look to them.

"Please, take her," I found myself begging. "I can't take it anymore."

Nudge got up from her spot on the bed and took Sarinah from my arms, and the extra weight from my stressed shoulders. Nudge rocked her back and forth until her sobbing became only a murmur of displease. I felt a new set of tears come to my eyes as Gazzy wrapped me in a hug.

I hugged him back tightly and rubbed my running nose on his shoulder. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Why don't we give them a moment," I heard Nudge say and Sarinah gurgled in response.

"I'm sorry I ruined your date," I sobbed. Yeah, the best date Gazzy and Nudge can go on is at our house with someone else in the house. It must suck to not be able to take your girlfriend out to dinner at a restaurant but at least he cares enough to ask Nudge out on a date, even if it's with his blubbering idiot of a sister a few doors down looking after a baby.

I guess half of my problems with Ari are that he doesn't seem to care about those things. He thinks that now that we're officially dating that we don't need to actually go out on a date. It's been four months since I've seen him outside of school and I don't need a degree in sociology to know that we don't have the foundation for a healthy relationship.

I don't know why I haven't broken up with him yet, I should and I would if I didn't love him as much as I do. It wasn't intentional, this was supposed to be a fun relationship, one to get my mind off of Rudy and it ended up being where I started, in a relationship that only had a horrible end to it.

Gosh, what was it about me that attracted all of the wrong kind of guys?

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I cried. Gazzy smoothed my hair down my back and kissed my forehead.

"Why does what happen to you?" He asked.

"Why do all of my boyfriends turn out to be different to what they seem," I rephrased.

"Just give it time, Ange, the right guy will come around the corner some day and you will be so happy that you'll forget about all of those other guys that made you feel like you weren't good enough," Gazzy assured me.

"Yeah," I said. "Maybe one day."

_**ME: Hey guys!**_

_**GAZZY: HI!**_

_**ME: So I can't be bothered rounding up the others so it will just be Gazzy and I for now**_

_**GAZZY: Bex is trying her hardest to update fast**_

_**ME: but with school going back they won't be as frequent as with Maximum Awkwardness 1.**_

_**GAZZY: But we aim for once or twice a week, but depending on homework ect. this might not last/**_

_**ME: So thanks to all my awesome readers and reviewers, love you guys!**_

_**Bex, Gazzy and the rest of my Avian-American buddies!**_


	4. The cooking incident

_**ME: HI! **_

_**FANG: Sorry we haven't updated lately, the details are in the next chapter! Now read *twinkles fingers***_

***MAX POV***

Something was going on with Fang. I don't know what but this morning he didn't give me my morning hug and now he's sitting across the row and two seats back with Iggy but I knew one thing, I was going to find out what has gotten into him.

"Angel, do you mind if I go talk to Fang?" I asked as she rambled on about how inconsiderate my cousin is. Notice when he's done something wrong he's always _my_ cousin instead of _her _boyfriend.

"Fine, just leave me to be a loner," She huffed. I rolled my eyes at Your Royal Highness of Drama and slowly seat hopped to Fang.

"Are you avoiding me?" I asked as I sat next to the dude with the rice, man he shows up EVERYWHERE!

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked in a solemn voice.

"I asked you first," I fired back.

"Well I was born first!"

"You were not, I was! Learn your freaking months and tell me what the hell I did to piss you off!" I yelled. When I looked around to see everyone was looking at me and then, surprise, surprise, Angel burst into tears.

"I'm not avoiding you, Max, you're avoiding me," Fang whispered.

"Oh, so everything turns back to m- Wait, since when have I been avoiding you?" I queried.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure running away from my hugs is classed as avoiding," He answered.

"I was not avoiding you! In case you haven't noticed, one of my best friends is an emotional wreck," I told him as I gestured to the sobbing Angel who was being comforted by Ella. "And she needs looking after."

It wasn't a _complete_ lie. Angel was an overemotional nutcase but I was also avoiding him... let's just ignore that second fact.

"Really?" He said and when I nodded he pulled me over onto his lap. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I just figured-"

He didn't get to finish because I had brought my lips on his. I pulled back after a few seconds. "Don't apologise, you did nothing wrong," I assured him but the guilt gnawing at my gut from the lie I told didn't cease as he wrapped his arms securely around my waist.

I stood out the front of the home economics room.

Yes, I'm going to cook and no, I'm not going to blow anything up... I hope. But if I do, at least Iggy and Gazzy will be proud of me... I'm serious, they watch all the action movies just to see something go poof.

I pushed the door open and headed to the mini kitchen.

When I walked in everyone else was at an area ready to start. Ms Long, the teacher in charge gave me a disapproving look.

"Your late," she hissed through rotted teeth. "Now hurry up and get to work before I kick you out."

I rolled my eyes as I walked down the rows of small kitchens. Everyone had a partner except for a boy with blonde hair.

He was new; I knew that much but his name was lost in the chorus of others that I heard at the new comers' assembly. I walked up to the work table he took residence at and gently tapped him in the shoulder. He spun around and smiled as his blue eyes caught mine.

"Hi," He said. "Max right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked.

"Well it's not hard to forget the name of such a beautiful girl," He winked. Was he flirting?

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend, er... I'm sorry, I don't know your name," I apologised.

"I'm Dylan," He answered and held out his hand. I put mine in his and he brought it to his lips. "But you can call me... anytime." (AN: hush, hush any one? No... awkward...)

"Mr Guther-Hagen, you know the rules, no PDA's. It's your fathers rule, is it not?" Ms Long sneered.

I raised my eyebrows. "Your father is Dr Guther Hagen? As in our crazy science teacher? _That _Guther Hagen?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," He said, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, does someone have daddy issues?"I asked in a baby voice.

"What? My dad? The one you just referred to as crazy, which is correct by the way? What issues could I possibly have with such an... erm, unique man?"

"True," I shrugged and went back to the lesson.

If anyone has sat through an introductory of cooking you would all know that it is a complete and utter waste of time!

I mean, I'm not the best cook in the world but I do know how to work a freaking microwave! Okay, rant over. So the moral of this very short story is that Ms Long is a sucky teacher. We clear? Good.

One thing that was good about this whole time was Dylan. We passed notes, telling the other about ourselves and all that jazz. It wasn't like talking to Fang or Ari or even Gazzy (don't forget Iggy but that's for a completely different reason), it was like starting from the start. I could choose not to tell him about all the embarrassing things in my life because he wasn't there to see them all. It was new experience for me; I haven't had a new friend since mum adopted Nudge eight years ago. It was kind of exciting.

The bell ran signalling the end of the day and you could almost hear all of the sighs of relief from the bored students.

"Wow, someone must have it in for us," Dylan muttered to me. I suppressed my full on laugh to a few giggles and even that earned me a glare from Ms Long.

"Does something about my class amuse you, Ms Martinez?"She spat.

"No, Miss," I managed before I unleashed a train of hysterical laughter.

"MS MARTINEZ THAT IS A DETENTION!" She Squawked only making Dylan start laughing too. "DETENTION FOR YOU TOO MR GUTHER HAGEN! Shall I make it another?"

We stopped laughing and walked to the front of the class to get our pink slips of paper.

"Oooh, pretty penmanship," Dylan admired as we fetched out bags.

"And it's PINK!" I added as we walked towards the exit. We laughed some more until we came to the gates.

"Well I have to go pull my crazy, work addicted father home now," Dylan sighed.

"Isn't there a staff meeting tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, but he's banned from those," Dylan explained and I wondered if he was actually serious. "I guess I'll see you in detention tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," I called as I walked towards where I was supposed to meet Fang.

"Hey!" I yelled as I ran over to Fang. He didn't say anything though, just pulled me into a slow and steady kiss.

The gnawing of guilt at my stomach returned and I slowly eased away. "What was that for?" I asked.

"I dunno, I just saw you and knew I needed to do it." My heart jumped a bit at how sweet what he just said was. Fang, the emotionless rock, was finally showing his true feelings in public, he didn't care that there were at least ten students watching us now as he pulled me into a hug.

"Guess what?" Fang said as we started to walk. "I got an A on my geography assignment."

"Cool, I met a guy," I told him before I realised my words. One of Maximum Martinez's maximum screw ups right there...

But Fang didn't respond like that, he didn't chew my head off about it, he only slipped his hand into mine and said, "You know I trust you, I know what you meant."

I let out a sigh of relief as I squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and I almost forgot about what happened two days ago... almost.

_**ME: FANG I HATE YOU!**_

_**NUDGE: Why?**_

_**FANG: because I sold all her sugary foods on eBay**_

_**ME: *glares***_

_**Hey, so I've got an awesome idea. You should definitely check out my best friend, writingisforever's story Along for the Ride. I love it and hope you go look and give her nice reviews like you do for me XP.**_

_**Bex, Nudge and the guys.**_


	5. The brick incident

_**Okay, hands up whose ever been absolutely pissed? *waves hand in the air* for me, that's an understatement. I spent three days working on this chapter, I hadn't saved the updated version yet and when I get home from school today I find out my uncle turned off the computer... wait, it gets better. I go into my documents and I can't find the old version. -_- IT'S NOT EVEN HIS COMPUTER AND HE USED IT! So here is the completely-shit-compared-to-the-first-one chapter.**_

"I'm so sorry," I said for what would have to be the hundredth time as we walked- well I walked while Iggy did a little hoppy-limpy thingy whilst leaning on Fang for main support- towards Iggy's house.

Okay, explanation time (whoopee). Tonight is the night I meet Iggy's parents so, putting it lightly, I'm petrified. So Iggy, being the sweet boyfriend he is, tried to cheer me up a bit. So I was talking to Fang (he lives a few blocks away from Iggy) when I felt someone grab me from behind. Now, I took self defence classes about two years ago so I spun around and pushed Iggy. He stumbled a bit and fell over one of the bricks left around the ground where we were walking.

Iggy said he was fine but it didn't stop me from whipping out my phone and calling mum when he couldn't put much pressure on it without whimpering. She said it was no big deal, just give him some painkillers when we got home and an icepack on it and the pain would diminish.

"Ella," Iggy sighed as Fang led him to his room. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?"

"Well you can tell me as much as you like but I'm still not going to believe you," I said as I located the necessary medication.

I stood up and squealed when I saw Fang. "Don't you make any sound?" I asked.

"No," he answered simply. "I'm going to head home, if you need anything just say."

"Sure, and thanks," I called over my shoulder as I headed first to the kitchen and then to Iggy's room. "Eat."

He obliged and we sat in silence for a few minutes. "Mum and dad aren't coming; they got caught up at work. I'm so sorry, I should have known that this would happen."

"Its fine," I smiled although I felt a bit disappointed.

"So what do you want to do now that we're alone?" I hinted.

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"Well we could go on facebook, or play a board game or." I leaned in and kissed him. "We could do that."

Iggy smiled mischievously. "Hmmm that board game sounds tempting," he joked.

I hit him on the arm lightly and he brought his lips to mine.

It wasn't like our past kisses, the quick pecks that left you satisfied. It was lingering and only satisfied a quaint part of my curiosity. Iggy must have felt it too because he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me tight into his side.

The kiss became faster, needy, and hot before soon enough. Iggy pulled me tighter again to the point I was almost sitting on him. _Eh_, I thought. _What the hell._ I sat on him properly and wrapped my legs around his torso. This act, for whatever reason, seemed to send a spark through Iggy for he tore his lips from mine and began to plant sloppy kisses up and down my neck.

I gripped Iggy's hair in my hands and a small moan exited my lips. I pulled him tighter into me, closing the final few centimetres that remained between us.

Eventually Iggy's mouth returned to mine, rough and eager to continue. I felt something slip along my bottom lip and was about to call 'slug' when I realised it was Iggy's tongue. I opened my mouth so his tongue had just enough room to slip through my lips. His tongue smoothed along the inside of my teeth causing me to shiver.

He retracted his tongue again and went back to his job at sucking my pulse points, making me want more... he's very good at it.

"I love you," he mumbled against my skin. "I love you so much."

I love you too," I answered and then something incredible happened.

Iggy slowly leaned back so he was lying back down on the bed, me lying on his chest. I giggled until I heard an odd noise come from underneath me.

I shot up and went over to where my bag and, more importantly, my phone was.

I clicked on Nudge's number and held the phone to my ear. "Nudge's phone, Gazzy speaking," Gazzy said mimicking an impressive secretary voice. Nudge laughed from nearby.

"Babe, give me the phone," Nudge ordered. "Don't you give me that look. Drop the phone." Gazzy must have because Nudge said, "Hey sis."

"I've gotta ask you something."

"Shoot," She said.

"What does it mean when your boyfriend falls asleep in the middle of making out?"

_**FANG: Iggy fell asleep?**_

_**ME: Yup! Thank you so much to my bestest friend who gave me the idea for this chapter and the EGGY plot line.**_

_**FANG: uh-oh. Both of them working on a plot together. Someone warn the police!**_

_**ME: *giggles***_

_**FANG: see, evil.**_

_**Sorry this chapter is so short. It was originally longer but as told by my rant above it is lost somewhere in cyberspace. Hope you enjoyed anyway!**_

_**Bex**_


	6. The kiss incident v2

**Awkward things we say: Aunt: You smell nice, what are you wearing?**

**ME: uh, deodorant... ~between me and my aunt during an eight hour car ride.**

Detention. I have three words to describe it: Boring as hell!

All you do is sit in a classroom with a bunch of Neanderthals and bitchy cheerleaders and think about what you did. What did I do? Laugh at a joke? Everyone else was running around like animals just let out of their cages, at least we were going in an orderly fashion... okay, semi orderly fashion.

I sat next to Dylan who almost got us another detention because he doesn't know how to whisper.

Finally, after an agonising forty five minutes of sitting doodling on the back of my Maths homework sheet the teacher let us go.

We all got up and walked out of the stuffy detention hall and began to walk to the gates.

I was heading to the bus stop when Dylan grabbed my arm. "We got out early, why don't we go get an ice cream or something?" Dylan suggested. I agreed since I would be alone at home because everyone else was with their boyfriends.

We walked down the road to the old ice cream parlour that has been there since before I was born (yeah, it's that old).

I opened my bag to get the money out when I realised I left it at home.

"Crap," I muttered. "I don't have any money."

"Its fine, I'll pay," Dylan reassured me.

"No, don't spend your money on me," I said.

"Nope, I'm not taking no for an answer. Now find a seat and park your bum," he told me. I poked my tongue out at him and stormed to the back of the room. "What do you want?" he yelled.

"Something chocolate!" I answered and he laughed before ordering and coming to the table. He handed me a cup of choc swirl ice cream.

I started piling spoonfuls into my mouth in what could only be called graceful if you were comparing it to a pig pen. Dylan laughed again as I finished the treat in two minutes.

"You've got chocolate on your face," Dylan told me. I rubbed around my face but he only shook his head. His hand slowly rubbed against my cheek. I mock glared at him and he smiled. "You look so much like her."

"Uh, like who?" I asked as Dylan looked at me in a disturbing gaze.

"You have the same hair, the same smile; you glare at me the same way. But your eyes, hers are the blue of the ocean," he muttered and started to lean forward across the table.

"Uh, Dylan? Dylan what are you doing?" I asked as his eyes closed.

He leaned further forward and I leaned back as far as I could. But he just kept coming.

I moved a bit further back but eventually our lips came into contact.

I pulled back as soon as it happened but apparently not quickly enough.

"Max?" I swivelled around to see Fang in the doorway. "Did you just-"

But he didn't even finish his sentence, just walked out of the shop and down the street.

I ran out the door after him calling his name but he only picked up the pace. Eventually I was able to grab him arm, he stiffened instantly.

"Let go, Max," He said with a dead voice but just under the surface I could hear the slight hint of pleading.

"No," I answered firmly. "Not until we talk about this."

He turned to face me and I saw the run of tears on his face. I had made Fang, my Fang, the emotionless rock, cry. "Talk about what? About how you kissed another guy?" He asked. "No, I'd rather not."

"Me? What about you? You kissed Lissa," I retorted. I didn't mean to, it just came out.

Fang looked hurt. "You know I didn't want to, she made me."

"Well who says I wanted that?" I asked.

"Because you're Max. If you didn't want that you would have used some form of violence."

"I can't believe that you would think that I would want to cheat on you!" By this time we were yelling, attracting the attention of all the passing people.

"Well I think what I just saw was proof enough."

"You know what? If you don't trust me maybe we should just end it!" I screamed but instantly regretted it.

Fang's face sunk even more but still said strongly, "If that's what you want than maybe we should."

"Fine, so I guess it's over," I whispered as all of the fight went out of me.

"Yeah," He answered.

I felt the tears prickle the back of my eyes but I couldn't let Fang know how much this was getting to me so I sucked in a breath and started to walk to nowhere in particular.

I ended up at the bridge, _our _bridge. The bridge where we first admitted our feelings, the bridge where we shared our first kiss and the bridge where we first said we loved each other.

I didn't understand. It held so many memories of the one thing that I loved the most in the world. The one thing that I can't live without. The one thing I had just ruined.

But it was also the place where I felt that I could let my feelings go, I could cry and it wouldn't matter because I was free here. I sat down and curled my long legs up to my chest and sobbed quietly.

It was night fall by the time I left. Mum would kill me, I was four hours late and I had missed dinner but I didn't care.

I didn't want to go home, I didn't want to face all of the pitying looks and I didn't want to hear all the consoling words. I just wanted to crawl up into a ball and die. But I suppose all teenagers say that, right?

I can't believe that a few days ago we almost did _that_, the 'ultimate' display of love and now we've broken up. My thoughts are jumbled but one thing sticks out, my life sucks right now.

I slowly ascended the stairs to the front porch when I realised I didn't have my keys. Scratch that, I didn't have my whole bag. I left it at the ice cream shop. Crap.

I rang the door bell and a in a matter of seconds the door slammed open and I was engulfed in a huge hug from mum.

She led me inside to the lounge room where all my friends came up and hugged me too. I pulled back and looked at the person sitting on the lounge... Fang's mum?

"Max, where's Fang?" Nudge asked.

I swallowed the tears that crawled up my throat as I said, "I don't know, why are you asking me?"

"You mean his not with you?" Mrs Ride asked.

"No? Why, what's going on?" I asked.

"Fang's missing," Iggy said and just like that, in one afternoon, everything good in my life was gone.

_**HEY GUYS! Please don't kill me! It'll all work out... I think. But you won't know if you kill me so please don't!**_

_**Okay, so I'm updating this because I had a deal with Infoseek, so thank her!**_

_**Um, that's pretty much it. Thank you all so much for being awesome! I have 101 reviews (Thanks to MnM-loving-mutant for that) on the original and 41 (I think) here so PLEASE keep going! I love hearing what you all think XP**_

_**Bex.**_


	7. The search incidents

_**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOO MUCH! I got 16 SIXTEEN! Reviews last chapter! And tons of new people reading so thank you guys! You're awesome!**_

"Fang! Fang, where are you?" I yelled though the empty shed.

It was the only place I hadn't looked yet that he would go. We used to play in here all the time when we were little. It's out the back of Fangs house and in here we used to play damsels and dragons.

"Fang, if you're here, say anything," I yelled.

"Anything," he muttered from the back of the shed. I ran over to where the voice had come from and knelt down beside him.

"Nick, where have you been?" I asked as I touched his face. He moved away and I felt slightly hurt.

"Nick? Really Maxie? What happened to Fang? Your best buddy Fang?" he mumbled.

Something was off about him, he seemed drained of energy but still I said, "If I had of, you would have bitten me." Oh come on, like you didn't guess that's how he got that name!

"Don't think I'd be able to even grab your arm at the moment," He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Serrated saws are very sharp," He replied weakly.

"Huh? Fang, you're not making any sense," I said.

"Right thigh," He said. I still didn't understand. He told me saws are sharp (which everyone knows) and then he says about his right leg… I don't get it.

A hand, wet and gooey, slipped into mine. It was Fang's, I would know the rough calluses anywhere, but the substance was too thick to be water. It was more like the consistency of- NO!

"Fang, where?" That's when everything clicked together. He cut himself on the saw as he came in on his right thigh… HIS RIGHT THIGH!

I pulled the leg of his tracksuit pants up to reveal a deep gash oozing blood. I rolled it over twice so it was a bit like a pad and pushed it firmly to try and stop the bleeding, making him wince.

"Sorry," I whispered as I slipped the phone Ella had leant me out of my pocket and called emergency services.

"Press one for police assistance, for fire issues, press two." Oh, come one! Stupid voice automated system. I pressed the number that corresponds with ambulance people and gave the address.

"Max? You didn't… did you?" Fang asked.

"What?" I responded and moved closer.

"You didn't kiss him, did you?" He whispered.

I shook my head before realizing he couldn't see in the darkness. "No," I answered. "I didn't and I still don't want to."

"I wanted to believe you, I did but something kept telling me that what we had was too good to be true."

The sirens sounded as they pulled up and moved him into the ambulance.

***Angel POV***

"Angel, he's not here," Gazzy tried to reason but I wouldn't listen. Fang had to be here, it was one of the only places left. We were walking down the creek that separated Fang, Iggy, and our houses from Nudge, Ella, Max and Ari's.

"Angel," Gazzy sighed.

"What's going on?" Ari asked. Oh, so having my… I don't really know what to call him but having him here makes everything so much better.

"She won't come," Gazzy explained.

"Ari sighed. "Go with Iggy, I'll take it from here," Ari explained. Ergh.

I went back to searching the reeds. "What? Do you think he drowned himself or something?" He asked.

I didn't turn around, just kept looking for any signs of him. "He loves Max a lot, Ari. He'd do anything for her, he has feelings that you would never be able to understand."

"Ouch, your words wound me," Ari mocked. "Where has this sudden cruelness come from?"

I turned on him. "I have no idea! Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you don't give a damn about me!" I yelled.

"When we got together," I continued. "I thought I'd found a warmness that would take me away from all the shit I had with Rudy. But you're worse! You don't even attempt to make me happy, I can't believe I went so long like that!"

"Do you really think this is how I want to be around you?" He snapped and I flinched at his harshness. "I love you, Angel, but we could never be together for real!"

"Why? Because you're way out of my league?" I accused.

"No," His voice was softer now. "Because you're way too good for me."

My heart fluttered at the sound of those words on his lips.

"I've done so many horrible things. To my friends, to my parents, to everyone I love. If I love you more than all of them put together, so much I feel I can't live without you, then what bad things could I do to you?" All of the fight drained out of him as he cupped his face in his hands.

I stepped forward and pulled his hands away. "Look at me." He shook his head no. "Ari, look at me," I demanded with more pressure. He slowly opened his eyes.

He looked at my hands holding firmly on his wrists then up to my face. "You won't hurt me. I know you won't."

"But what if I lose control?" He asked.

Ari has ADHD. If something, even the slightest thing, sets him off, he can't stop. (**AN: I know that most people aren't like this but this part of Ari is based on a guy I know. I talked to him and that's pretty much how he summed it up.)**

"I trust you enough to believe that you won't."

He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"I love you," Ari mumbled.

"I know… now."

***Ella***

"I mean, seriously, who falls asleep in the middle of making out? You don't do that! It's just the way it is!" I whisper-ranted to Nudge as we searched the bushes by the stream near our house.

"That's so messed up," Nudge agreed.

"I told mum, about Iggy falling asleep not the other stuff, and it turns out the thing that I gave him makes people drowsy. I mean, there I was thinking my boyfriend had a rare disease that causes him to pass out every time he gets too excited when in reality mum made a booboo with the name of the drug!" I was almost yelling by the end of the sentence. I looked around to make sure none of the group had heard me.

To my relief, Iggy and Gazzy were nowhere to be seen and Angel and Ari were hugging by the lake.

"Look, honey, what you need is a plan for revenge."

"But I don't want revenge," I said.

"Yes, you do," Nudge assured me.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah, ya do. And I have just the plan to do it."

Nudge's plan, however, was cut off by her phone ringing. She picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Max? Where are you?" she asked before a short pause. "At the hospital? Why?"

"Why is she at the hospital?" I asked before getting the finger… no not _that_ finger. The shut-up-I'm-on-the-phone finger.

"Uh-huh… uh-huh… Oh, gosh, we'll be right there!" She hung up and flagged everyone over.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked and I reframed myself from glaring at him.

"Fang's in hospital."

And just like that, Iggy falling asleep was the last thing on my mind.

**So this chapter is dedicated to my insanely awesome best friend, writingisforever. PLEASE go check out her story! Does it help if I tell you I'm in it?**

**FANG: And me!**

**ME: Nah duh! It's the MAXIMUM RIDE archives and you're a MAXIMUM RIDE character so ya think!**

**FANG: calm down!**

**ME: 5, 4, 3-**

**FANG: Oh crap, better run guys.**

**ME: -2, 1. FANG DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!**


	8. The hospital incident

_**NOTE: Iggy gained nine months! Yeah, he has to for this chapter… can't be bothered looking up the rules…**_

"Max, honey, you need to get some rest," Mum said from the door of Fang's hospital room.

"I'll sleep when I know he's okay," I whispered, not looking away from Fang's peaceful face.

"Max," She sighed. "The nurses said that he will be fine."

"I said no!" I yelled as I snapped my head around to look at her.

Mum looked like she was about to say something else but thought the better of it. "Fine," Mum grumbled before leaving t room, shutting the door behind her.

I turned back to Fang and took his hand in mine. I brought it up to my mouth as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Max," A voice mumbled. I slowly tilted my head up to look at Fang. "Don't waste your tears on someone who's not worth it."

"You don't think you're worth it?" I asked, shocked.

"I didn't believe you," He whispered.

"Do you honestly think I care?" I said… okay so I cared a bit.

"You mightn't now, but one day you'll look back and hate me for doing it." He paused. "And then you'll hate yourself for taking me back."

I dropped Fang's hand and stood up, shaking my head. "What are you saying? That you don't want to be with me?" I asked.

"I…I think we should take a break, at least for a little while. Go back to being friends," Fang explained.

"Right, and unless you say something really sweet in the next five seconds you're going to need an icepack," I threatened.

"I just think that right now you're too good for me," He said.

Tears clouded my vision as I realised that this was it… At least for a while. I reached over and caressed his face. I leant down and kissed him gently on the lips before leaving him to rest.

I whipped the tears as I walked out into the hall and down to the waiting area.

What was I going to do? Fang and I have been dating for a little over six months and now we just go back to being friends? How do you do that? I love Fang so much more than I ever thought I could and now we just go back to square one? This sucks… hard.

I was about to head to a pay phone to get mum to pick me up when someone called my name.

"Max! Hey, wait up!" Iggy called as he jogged up behind me. I looked at him, dried tear tracks on my face, and the smile fell off his face. "Oh no," He whispered and pulled me into a squeeze-the-life-out-of-ya hug.

I gripped the back of his shirt and scrunched it hard into a ball as if it could make all of my troubles disappear. Fat chance!

"Why don't we get you home then," Iggy suggested as he started to lead me to the front entrance but as he said the words I stopped.

I grabbed his arm as I begged, "Please don't take me home, I-I can't face them."

"Where am I supposed to take you then?" Ig asked.

I thought for a moment before saying, "Your parents are at work all night, right?" Iggy nodded and took me to his car.

I sat in the passenger's seat; chin cupped in my hands and watched the houses go by as I slowly drifted into dreamland.

***Iggy POV***

Max must have been knackered because when I looked over to tell her we had arrived she was already asleep.

Which was good- don't get me wrong, she needed it- it's just that now I had to get her inside without waking her up.

I undid both hers and my seatbelts at the same time and got out through my open door. I opened her door and awkwardly detached the strap from around her. Finally, it came loose and I was able to scoop her up in my arms.

I took the sleeping Max down to the guest room. I tucked the covers around her curled body and (seeing as they do it in all if the sappy movies Ella make me watch) kissed her forehead.

I yawned and decided to head off to bed too, falling asleep to images of Ella playing through my mind.

***Max POV***

Where am I? _I thought as I walked down the endless hallway._

"_Max?" Someone whispered. I spun around to see Fang sitting on the edge of a bed in one of the rooms._

"_FANG!" I yelled and jumped into his lap, forgetting our fight earlier. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the sensitive spot below my ear._

"_Fang," I moaned. My eyes rolled back into my head as his mouth dabbed along my neck._

_He was taunting me, seeing how long I can go until I crack. Well, as you all know, I'm not very patient._

_I moved my mouth so it would reach his and spread my lips._

_He did the same as his tongue travelled throughout my mouth, skimming across my bottom teeth, licking the inside of my cheek, doing everything I love._

_I leaned him down onto the bed, slipping his jacket off of his shoulders._

"_Max," Fang whispered. "Max, how far are we going with this?"_

"_I don't care," I replied. "As far as you want."_

_Fang smirked against my lips and pulled my top off with one big yank. He continued kissing my neck, sucking my pulse points, as I fumbled the buttons of his shirt. He shrugged it off with little concern and rolled over so I was under him._

_He leant down and planted little kisses around the edges of my mouth. I grabbed his hair and pulled him tight against me, not concerned that I was only in a bra and my worn out jeans._

"_Don't leave me," I mumbled against his lips._

"_Never-" he began but was cut off as my eyes drifted open…_

I shot up in bed and looked around for any sight of my newly ex-boyfriend.

Nothing.

All the adrenaline and hope bled out of me as I flopped down on the firm mattress.

Fang was still out of reach.

_**ME: So there's your FAX people!**_

_**FANG: Bet it's not what you expected!**_

_**ME: It was just to keep the angry mob from killing me but it was… interesting… to write…**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated… I don't really have an excuse except for the fact that I've been really tired… Please review! I love your input!**_


	9. The 'accident' incident

I slipped into the door of Iggy's room and took a minute to look at his sleep… HE WAS SOOO CUTE!

I made my way over to the edge of his bed and jumped on him. His eyes bugged as he looked at me confused before realisation set in.

"Ella, you scared the hell out of me," he gasped.

"Sorry," I whispered as I traced idle patterns on his chest. "I just really wanted to see you."

"Well," Iggy smiled as his arms snaked around my middle. "The feeling's mutual." He kissed my shoulder. "And I'm so happy to see you." He kissed my neck. "I love you so much." He kissed me on the lips but pulled back before I could react. "But I know that's not why you're here."

Iggy flipped me over so I was under him and he kissed my neck somewhat seductively. "So tell me what's wrong."

"I-I-" I thought back to my conversation with Nudge. _Tell him this:_ "I missed my period."

Iggy froze and pulled back to look me in the eye.

_Confess._ "The other day, when I told you that you fell asleep… Well you know how sometimes you do things in the moment?"

"Wait. Are you saying we?" I nodded. "And I missed it?" Another nod. "No. Flocking. Way."

"Honey, stay with me here," I giggled as he hit his head continuously on back on the pillow.

"Okay, so we did the naughty, what's the big deal?" He asked and I instantly regretted starting this conversation.

"Well, in that moment you might have forgotten the, um, yeah…" My mind trailed back to the conversation and was trapped in the memory.

"_**I'm not sure about this, Nudge. All he did was fall asleep and it's not like he meant to," I tried to reason but the girl had gotten her stubborn lessons from Max.**_

"_**That is so not the point. All this is will be a little trick to temporarily scar him… okay, that sounded mean but it's just a little fun," Nudge encouraged.**_

"_**Monique." She hates her real name. "You're telling me to say we did something I'm not going to until I'm married. He knows me."**_

"_**Trust me, this will work."**_

"Wow," Iggy mumbled. "I can't believe we'd do that. It's so crazy."

"Well sometimes girls just need to let loose, you know?"

"I guess."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" A very familiar voice asked.

I turned around to see a sleep-weary Max rubbing her eyes. Her cheeks were blotched with recently cried tears and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what had just happened.

"Maxie," I sighed as I hugged her tightly into my chest. I felt her body convulse with another round of tears and I patted her knotted hair.

"Max, it will work out for the better." _I hope._

***Iggy POV***

"Listen, it's really important that I get an appointment with Dr Martinez," I told the secretary.

Ella took Max home and almost straight after I came here, to Dr M's work. I had to tell her that I was really sorry for taking Ella's… innocence… and explain that it was not my intention for Ella to be with child… _my_ child… oh I've really screwed up this time.

"Sir, what do you need the appointment for?" She asked.

"I GOT MY GIRLFRIEND PREGNANT, THAT'S WHAT I NEED THE APPOINTMENT FOR!" I screamed, turning the heads of everyone in the waiting room.

"Uh, I'm sorry, that's not really Dr Martinez's area of expertise," She mumbled awkwardly.

"You don't understand, it was her daughter I got pregnant," I whispered as I leaned over the desk towards the clerk. "Please make an exception."

The poor twenty (ish?) year old nodded and typed something on the computer.

"I've put a note on her computer, she'll be here soon."

I thanked the traumatised office assistant and took a seat next to an elderly lady.

"You got that girl pregnant," The lady yelled. "You're too young to be having sex!"

"It's actually not like that-"

"Back when I was a teenager if you were pregnant, you were a slut. Are you a man-slut boy?"

"No, ma'am. Quite the opposite. You see-"

"Iggy, what's so important that you needed to come to my work?" Dr Martinez saved me from an earful from the grandma. Pity she'll regret it soon enough.

"Can-can we talk somewhere more private?" I asked.

Dr M, thankfully, nodded and took me into her office but not before the old lady yelled, "If you let him in your pants, use protection!"

"So what's wrong?" Dr Martinez asked.

"I-I-"

Oh gosh, James, you're shaking!"

"Well you're about to hate me," I explained.

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's about Ella, I think I got her pregnant."

_**ME: Ta da!**_

_**FANG: So this chapter is dedicated to….**_

_**ME: writingisforever! My awesome best friend that gave me this idea!**_

_**FANG: Check out her story! Hit (Bexie edit!) the review button!**_

_**ME: Ew! That sounded kinky! Let's delete that last part!**_

_**REVIEW'S ARE LOVED!**_


	10. The chain reaction incident

I had just received Angel's text message saying that her and Ari would pick me up in a few minutes when the front door slammed against the wall and mum's voice echoed through the house.

"Ella Valencia Martinez get your butt down here before I ground it though to the next millennium!" Mum screamed up the stairwell.

Uh-oh.

I stumbled down the stairs to come face to face with a red faced mum.

"Hey mum, what's up?" I asked nervously.

"Would you like to explain to me how you MANAGED TO GET PREGNANT?" Mum shouted as Iggy walked through the door and Max's footsteps halted at the bottom of the stairs.

"You got my sister pregnant?" Max yelled. She climbed down the remaining steps and stood in front of Iggy in her threatening position. "You better hope that Ella forgives you for knocking her up or else you're dead."

"Iggy and Ella did the hanky-panky?" Angel cried from the doorway were she and Ari were standing. _Great, more people to enjoy my misery._ _The only people that don't know are Gazzy, Fang and-_

"Nudge! Ella's pregnant with Iggy's baby!'

_-Nudge._

I mean, sure she came up with the whole baby scheme but she didn't know that it had spiralled out of control. Surely she'd tell everyone that it was just a wise crack. That none of it had really happened. That I was still a virgin.

But then again, this is Nudge we're talking about so I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised when she gasped and played dumb... Over dramatic much?

Eventually everyone's words became a big jungle of nonsense and I just gave up my hope of ever understanding.

That was, until mum's voice cut through the chorus of conversations.

"Everyone, shut up!" She yelled and everyone turned to face her.

"That's better. Now everyone needs to relax, okay? Ella, have you taken a pregnancy test yet?" Mum's voice was kind and gentle... well as gentle as someone who just found out from her daughter's boyfriend that she may be 'with child'.

I shake my head no and mum seems to relax considerably. "Okay, go down to the pharmacy with Nudge and get a pack. Until that happens, Angel and Ari, go on your date, Iggy, you will stay in my site and Max, you are forbidden from killing the father of this potential baby."

Max looked at everyone before stomping back up the stair and slamming the door to her room.

"She's taking the break up badly," Nudge, Iggy and I explained to the hurt looking mum.

"I'll talk to her after. Now everyone go do their designated jobs!" Mum ordered and spun on her heels to go to the kitchen, a cowering Iggy trailing behind her.

"nudge, what ones do I get?" I asked my sister, holding up the two boxes of pregnancy tests. One had the pink plus signs and blue minus' the other had the double line to symbolize that a person was 'with child'.

"I dunno, there are so many!" Nudge whined. "I mean some say pregnant, some turn red when you pee, others have plus signs and don't get me started on the double lines, dots and dashes!"

"Nudge," I snapped. "Just pick a damn box."

"Whatever ones are cheapest, it's not like you're actually testing to see if you're pregnant or not." The girl had a point so I put the double line one down and took the trust pink plus sign test to the counter to pay for.

"Oh my gosh, Ella!" The lady at the desk with the name tag that read 'Sheryl' called. Pretty much everyone here knows Max, Nudge and I because of the times when mum sends us over when we're helping her at work. Sheryl looked at the box. "You didn't do something naughty now, did you?"

"No, mum just needs them for something," I said, technically not lying. "I think it might be for a patient or something."

"Phew, glad to hear that a good girl like you didn't do anything stupid."

I smiled, handed over the money mum gave me, and headed back home.

***DR M POV***

Something struck me suspicious about this whole thing of Ella being pregnant.

For a start the only thing that has happened so far is that she's skipped her period which could just be running late this month.

Apart from that there's nothing. No morning sickness. No cravings. And she's on the pill anyway for her cramps... Ella's on the pill!

"James!" I yelled as I spun around to face him. He looked worried, maybe because he might have gotten my baby girl pregnant or maybe because I had just used his real name. And I have NEVER used his real name.

"Dr Martinez, put the knife down and no one gets hurt," Iggy soothed cautiously. I was confused until I realised I had just been chopping up carrots.

"Whoops. Sorry, Iggy," I apologized. "But I have some good news."

"You're not going to cut me up and make Iggy soup?" Iggy joked.

"Come on, be serious. This is great news."

"Well come on then! Don't leave me hanging."

"Ella can't be pregnant," I explained.

"Huh? How is that possible? You just admitted like five minutes ago that she just might be."

"I know what I said but it's not possible." Iggy still looked confused so I explained in more detail."

"You know The Pill?" I asked and he nodded. "Well some times when girls get really bad stomach cramps they get put on it to ease the strength of them."

"So Ella can't be pregnant?" Iggy seemed perkier now that he won't have a baby on his hands.

"Just so we're clear, just because can't get pregnant, doesn't mean you should do anything bad, Iggy. It only takes for her to miss one day and you'll be a daddy for real."

Iggy swallowed and nodded solemnly before bubbling up again. "But this is great news! I better call Ella to tell her to forget the tests." Iggy grabbed his phone but before it rang, I stopped him.

"Nah, let her go. She and Nudge obviously planned this-"

"How do you know it was both of them?" Iggy asked.

"Hun, this is Nudge we're talking about here, of course she pressured Ella into this." I love my daughters but Nudge is a little pushy and Ella's a little clueless at times.

Iggy opened his mouth to contradict the point but then realised that it was true. "So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"_We_ are going to play a little trick back."

_**Hmmm, might leave it like that to keep you guessing. And it's over the 1100 word mark so the next part will go over.**_

_**FANG: And we have an announcement.**_

_**ME: So we might not update a lot in the next few weeks because I'm moving house.**_

_**FANG: And then we're going away so we probably won't then.**_

_**ME: So I'll try my hardest to update!**_

_**Tap that review button guys!**_


	11. The 'best' date incident

**_WARNING: In this chapter I warn there is slight violence against one of the female characters_**

***Iggy POV***

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Ella cried as she buried her head in my chest. I wrapped one of my arms around her while I flattened her hair with my other hand.

"Peeing on a stick is so gross! Be grateful you'll never have to Iggy," She squeaked and I felt incredibly guilty for making her do something completely unnecessary. We all knew that Ella wasn't pregnant and yet she was still taking a test to prove nothing.

"Its okay, Ells. You don't have to do it anymore." Nudge patted Ella on the back comfortingly and I had to swallow the grown rising up my throat. Stupid Nudge with her stupid plans that always affect Ella and my relationship.

I was waiting for Dr Martinez to come out and tell Ella that she was pregnant, but then I felt something in my heart. It felt like it was breaking, every time I thought of hurting Ella like that. I let go of and told her to wait there while I talking to her mum.

"I can't do it to her," I told her. "I cannot let you tell her that."

Dr M turned around to face me and I saw the lines of stress around her eyes.

"Good," She whispered. "Because I can't tell her that either. She's my baby girl, I don't want her to go through that anymore than I wanted to leave Max and Fang in a room together alone."

"But you did that-"

"That's not the point."

I shook my head, smiling. "So we're not going to lie to her?" I asked.

"You were going to lie to me?" Ella's voice was shadowed with hurt."About being pregnant of all things? You are a pathetic bastard Iggy Griffith!"

Ella stormed outside into the pouring rain. Why she did this when all she had to do was walk up the stairs I do not know but at least it prevents her from slamming a door in my face.

"Ella," I yelled as I ran after her. "Ella, wait. Let me explain."

She turned. "There's nothing to explain, Iggy, don't you get that? You were going to lie about something serious. With my mother of all people. Nothing you can say will make me forgive you." A few tears fell down Ella's cheeks but I felt near to no sympathy, he comment wounded me.

"Something serious like lying about Sex?" I asked. Later on, I'll regret saying all of that stuff to her but right now, I was angry and hurt and upset.

"That was different," She defended, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Different?" I scoffed. "How in hell's bells was that different?"

"Because you knew you meant something to me!" Ella yelled before realizing what she'd said. Her hands clasped over her mouth as she began to convulse with sobs.

I sighed and walked over to her but every step I took forward, she took one back. "Ella," I ghed. "I don't understand."

"You-you fell asleep during one of her happiest moments of my life! In the moment when I realized that you were what I wanted. It was perfect and then you fell asleep!" She screamed.

"Ella, where we going to-" I stopped.

She shook her head. "No... I mean yes... I mean-I dunno! I guess it was leading to something."

"Ella, I understandthat I hurt you but you did something very wrong," I explained.

"I know!" Ella sobbed. "I know I screwed up and I know you're never going to forgive but I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sor-"

I couldn't handle the pain I heard in Ella's voice so to shut her up I did the exact thing that had gotten into this mess.

I kissed her.

***Angel POV***

"This has been the best date ever!" I giggled as I spun around. I stopped suddenly when I realized that the skirt of my dress had blown up. I smoothed down the green dress with yellow daisies on it before entwining my fingers with Ari. "Don't you think so?"

"Do you know what would make it even better?" Ari asked as he pulled me into an alleyway.

"What?" I asked as we went deeper into the alley.

Ari didn't respond though. Instead he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me fiercely.

I smirled s he pulled back. I was about to say something along the lines of 'That made it a thousand times better' when a more masculine voice cut in.

"Oi, mate! What you doing with your tongue down my chick's throat?" Rudy slurred. He was as drunk as a skunk, anyone could tell by the way he staggered down the way.

"Your chick? Uh, sorry to break it to you, _pal_," Ari sneered. "But she stopped being your chick when you broke her heart."

"Whoa, man, take a chill pill," Rudy defended. "I just wanna take a look at her." Rudy stepped towards me but Ari was there in a flash.

"Don't touch her," Ari snarled. When Rudy kept coming towards me, Ari shoved him.

Rudy smirked and pushed him right back.

_This_ _isn't_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _good_, I thought as Ari threw the first punch.

The two boys rallied their strengths and all I could do was watch. I felt so helpless.

Ari go the upper hand, trapping Rudy in a headlock. "Still wanna mess with my girl?" Ari asked.

"If you weant bang her then, yes, very much so," Rudy smirked. Ari smashed Rudy's head to his knee.

"Ari! Ari, stop it!" I shrieked as he squeezed Rudy's neck harder in a headlock. Rudy made a gagging noise and I knew I had to stop it. Not for Rudy but so ASri wouldn't get fined... or worse.

I made a split second decision to grab his arm, don't ask why, all my training went out the window.

I dug my nails into him but all he did was released Rudy (who ran off screaming like a girl) and backhanded me across the face.

My hand reached for my cheek before I looked back at Ari, his face masked with shock.

"Ari-" I began as he stumbled back into the wall behind him and slid down it, holding his face in his hands.

"Ari," I tried again. "Ari, that wasn't you." I cautiously walked over to him and squatted down to his height. He slowly moved his hand away from his face and seeing the blood, dirt and bruises mixed together made me want to cry.

"You would never do that to me," I continued, running my hands through his hair.

"Stop it!" He yelled, making me fall back. "I need to feel guilty about what I did. It wasn't right and now you're hurt because of it. Stop forgiving me for it. _How_ can you forgive me for it?"

"Because I know you didn't mean to! I know that you love me! I know that I love you!" I answered.

"How can you love me? I hurt people, Angel! I've done so many bad things."

"Just because you've done bad things doesn't mean you're a bad person."

Ari nodded, still slightly unconvinced, and pulled me onto his lap. He nuzzled into the crook of my neck, something he always does when he's sorry, and I felt the tears finally leave they're space in his eyes.

And as the straps of my dress became damp with his tears I realized that although the scars on the outside slowly fade it's the ones on the inside stay with you wherever you go.

**_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have been _REALLY _busy. I've had this written on my ipod for a long time but I haven't been able to write it up. I'll try to update more often but it probably won't be as often as I have in the past._**

_**Tap that review button guys!**_


	12. The aftermath incident

Ari winced as I placed the icepack over his swelling eye. "I'm sorry, baby, but I have to," I told him, running my hand along his cheek.

Ari didn't say anything. I sighed as I put the icepack down and held his cheeks in my grasp. He tried to turn away but I turned his face to mine so our noses were just touching.

"It was an accident," I said, attempting to convince him for the twentieth time these past few hours. However, he still didn't say anything. I sighed and kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back."

I went into the bathroom- grabbing my make up bag as I passed- and inspected the bruise in the mirror. I poked it softly and winced the slightest bit.

It wasn't the worst thing I had suffered in the sense of physical pain but it was by far the worst if we were to talk about emotional pain. Ari didn't have control and I would never leave him because of anything remotely similar but between you and me, when it happened I so badly wanted to run home to Gazzy and cry as he held me in his comforting big brotherly grasp.

I winced as I applied some base make up such as foundation and blush and inspected my handiwork with the makeup brush. I smiled in satisfaction when I saw that the bruise was now barely visible.

I walked out and over to Ari where he was still sitting on the lounge looking very vulnerable.

"All gone," I whispered as I sat on his right leg. Normally his arm would instantly wrap around me but this time, whether because of the pain or the lack of self trust, he didn't. Not that I was expecting anything less.

I sighed, "Why cat's you just forgive yourself already?" I picked the icepack and placed it back over his eye. "It hasn't even been five hours yet I miss talking to you so much!"

"Time, Angel," Ari said. "I need more time. I don't know how long it will be, I just need time."

I nodded and leant down, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll give you all the time you need," I said.

I looked at the clock on the living room wall to see I only had five minutes until my curfew. "But you have to take me home before I get grounded," I told him.

He nodded and wiggled his legs, signalling for me to get off as well as showing me a little of the normal Ari. I smiled as I stood up and waited for him to get the keys. When he returned we headed out the door and go into the car.

"What are you going to tell your dad?" I asked as I pulled my seatbelt on.

"I'm not going to tell him anything," He said straightforwardly. "When we first got here he told me straight out that if I started one fight here he'd..."

Ari mumbled the rest of the sentence which kind of annoyed me. "He'd what?" I asked

"He said that he'd send me back to live with mum," He repeated.

My eyes bugged out of my head as he said that and I shook my head as fast as I could. "No no no no no no no no no no no no NO!" I said, my voice getting louder with each word. "You can't go back to Phoenix, you can't leave me!"

"I'm not telling my dad," He assured me, his hand moving to cover mine where it sat on my lap. "If he doesn't find out, then I won't have to leave. It's as simple as that."

I nodded, smiling as I looked at his hand on mine. "Seems like it didn't take that long for the real Ari to come back anyway," I said in response. A smile graced his lips as he pulled into the drive.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," He told me as I got out the car. I nodded and we exchanged 'I love you's before I shut the door and headed up the path to the front door that Gazzy was bound to be on the other side of.

I waved goodbye to Ari and opened the unlocked door. Sure enough, the first thing in my site was Gazzy. "Don't you have a life," I asked.

"I do," He answered simply. "Nudge left about an hour ago."

I nodded and looked around into the lounge room. "Mum and dad aren't there," He assured me. "They decided to extend their holiday. Still just you and me until Wednesday."

I smiled at him but he frowned. "How much makeup are you wearing?" He as his thumb grazed my cheek, wiping a thin layer of blush away. It must have been enough for him to see what lay hidden underneath.

"Angel," He said his voice rather cold. "Did he hit you?"

I shook my head speedily. "No... Yes... Maybe..." I answered. "It was an accident! He got into a fight with Rudy because he was trying to get in it with me. He didn't know what he was doing and accidently hit my backhanded across the face..."

Gazzy turned away and I could tell he must have been thinking some pretty unpleasant thoughts about my boyfriend.

"He feels horrible about it," I said, trying to clear Ari's name a little. "And I'm scared that he's going to have to leave now."

The last sentence caught my twin brother's attention. "Why would he leave?" Gazzy asked. "He loves you..."

"His dad said if he got into one more fight he'd have to go back to Phoenix and live with his mum but if he does then I'll lose him..."

Gazzy shook his head and hugged me tight. "You won't lose him. He'll call you every day, no matter what."

"And how on earth do you know that?" I asked defensively. "A minute ago you were ready to kill him for hurting me."

"The way I see it is that if he leaves now, it will hurt you more."

"Well you don't have to worry about that," A voice mumbled from the doorway. "Apparently I'm too much of a disgrace that I've been disowned."

"Ari?" I asked.

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I haven't updated in ages and fro that I am very very very very very sorry! I've had stacks of schoolwork and stuff but this is my first night of holidays and I already have a chapter up so let's hope I'll get to finish this by the end of break.**


	13. The hating incident

**Erk! Sorry I've been low on the updates lately guys... wow... well anyway, here's a new chapter... hope it makes up for being MIA for so long.**

*Max's POV*

"Wow... he really is SUCH a jerk," Maya said as we walked through the schoolyard.

Maya, AKA my 'twin'. She's not really my twin but a girl the same age as us who looks freakishly like me. At least she did when she left. You see, her parents are loaded. Seriously. They decided that they needed a break from our small neighbourhood and went on a small holiday. AROUND THE FREAKING WORLD! (Yes, that is what her parents class as small. I hate to see what a big one would be)

But now she was back and I was filling her in about the whole Fang and I shenanigan (surprise surprise, she chose MY side.)

"My thoughts exactly," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest as we walked towards the area. "I mean... I thought we happy and..." I froze, seeing him there, hobbling in all his 'guilt'. Didn't look to guilty to me laughing with Iggy. Jerk. "Great..." I groaned.

Maya sighed, linking her arm through mine and leading me in the opposite direction. "Come on, you can hang out with us today," She said and I, strangely, agreed.

So there I sat, with Maya's little gang. It was about the same as my group actually... Containing some kids from our grade. There was Ratchet, the 'cool' guy who wore sunglasses even in the middle of winter, Star, who was Ratchet's fight buddy. I don't think I've walked past them once when they weren't fighting. There was Kate too who was trying really hard with a younger guy named Holden to break up the fight. And finally there was... DYLAN?!

I almost made a run for it and I would have too if his hand wasn't already clamped around my wrist. "Get off of me or... or... or I'll scream as loud as I can to your dad!" I hissed, trying to wretch my arm from his grip.

"Max, I'm trying to fix things, we can't keep avoiding each other like we have been!" He replied earnestly .

I looked at him with a blank face. "No, I'm quite content with avoiding you still but when I get tired of it I'll call you, 'kay?" I said with a dry tone. "Now let me go!"

"No!" He said and then... he tackled me. I gasped in shock as my head hit the concrete and the air was knocked right from my lungs.

"Whoa... did you just knock her out?" Ratchet asked as his fighting with Star ceased. His voice was muffled, almost as if his voice was from far away. My sight was blinded with red and black splotches as I tried frantically to get the air back into my lungs with no such luck.

"Get off my sister!" Someone yelled. Ella...? Ella!

My chest rose and fell faster as I tried to get the word out. "Eil-... Li...El...a...?" I struggled with the name I'd been saying since I was two and a half, the letters jumbling as they moved from my mind to my mouth. I felt warm hands grab mine, soft from moisturising them every night. "Nu...gle..." I mumbled, remembering the texture of my adopted sister's dark skin.

"Why isn't anyone getting the freaking nurse?!" A lower voice boomed. Iggy? Probably not, his voice was much smoother than the voice speaking. Gazzy? Not him either... his voice hadn't broken properly. It could be Ari but he would have just been swearing his face off by now. My mind was wondering to the final option, one that, in my mind, was far, far away from being true when my consciousness left me. Then a single voice drifted into my head and I knew for sure he was there.

_Max._

*Fang POV*

I sighed as I sat against the tree, my leg stretched out in front of me. It still hurt like mad but I had to come today... I don't know why but I just needed to...

I looked around at my friends for a second before looking away quickly. None of them had really acknowledged my existence since I showed up, most probably because the only people here were Max's sisters. Though there was one girl who wasn't which really, really hurt.

I could feel Angel's death glare piercing through my skull and I have to admit that it hurt. She was Max's best friend first, I always knew that but... I thought she would at least listen to my side of the sad, sad tale. I only want what's best for Max and, right now, that isn't me. But no, to Angel all that matters is that I broke Max's heart.

I felt breathing against my ear, not unlike that of Darth Vader from Star Wars, and the slight robotic voice whispering. "Fang... I am your father."

I looked at Nudge and saw her smiling. "Gazzy, I'm not in the mood," I growled.

"You suck!" Gazzy snapped, kicking my arm as he walked past to Nudge and Angel.

Iggy rolled his eyes leaning against a tree. "You really screwed up, man," He said. "Are you on your period or something because you are pissing everyone off lately."

I pretty much ignored him as I watched Angel being comforted by her twin brother. That is until I heard him speak about periods. I fumbled to stand up, my leg fuming in pain as I twisted my leg a bad way. I chased Iggy slightly, laughing at my hobbling before stopping as I saw the retreating back of Max.

Angel hissed. "You really screwed up didn't you?" She snarled. "You know, I used to see you as a second brother but... but... You broke her heart and you act like nothing ever happened. Her _family _ is here, they don't want to be around you, none of us do. I hate you, Fang... We **ALL **hate you!"

I stood in shock, watching the girl I had known as my little sister turn on me. I was about to reply... to leave or do something when I heard screams and gasps from where Max had gone to.

There was a brief silence in the group as we listened and heard something about Max.

Everyone jumped into action, running in the same direction. I hobbled after them, worried about Max just as much, no matter if she hated me. I still loved her.

By the time I got there, Nudge and Ella were both at her side, Gazzy trying to calm down Angel. I stared at Max for half a minute, mortified by her lack of breath and, on instinct, yelled something out. I don't know what it was but three kids ran to the sick bay as fast as they could.

"Max..." I breathed as I stared at her. This couldn't be real, I had to be dreaming... right?


	14. The dreaded AN-possibly

**Hey guys... So remember me? Well I've been kinda inactive lately because... Well a lot of stuff has been going on In my life lately. Family stuff, school stuff, I really haven't had time for writing ff. I also don't know if I should continue this. I know how it was going to finish but... My writing is more serious now. This story started as some unrealistic, light hearted fun that people seemed to like. But now I don't know if I can Actually continue this. My writing isn't that funny anymore... I'm going to start a new story, get rid of stories I'm not going to do. I will keep this up regardless but tell me if you still want me to write this. If you do then I'll conclude it within the next few chapters. Thank you. **

Bex


	15. The make up incident

*max*

Fiery, red hot pain shot through my skull as I began to gain consciousness. It was quiet outside the pounding of my head. I couldn't hear a single thing but maybe that was because the blow to my head had muted my hearing. Oh god...

Though as soon as the thought had came to mind it quickly faded as i heard sharp tongued muttering from around me, the sound That usually meant my friends were nearby, more so Ari and Angel's bickering fights lately.

As I began to seep back to the real world, the voices became clearer and I could make out two out of the Many frantic voices around me. I scrambled my head, deciphering the names like it was the Di Vinci code but only one name could make it to my cracked lips.

"Fang..." my voice was barely a harsh whisper but it made the whole room silence. There was a long pause of nothingness, everything was quiet except for the bongos in my head, beating into my brain. When no one said anything I struggled to open my eyes, only succeeding in opening them a fraction, enough to see Fang giving Angel a pleading look. I groaned, not at my own accord, and murmured the sweet sound of my ex's name again.

There was a very feminine sigh and then I felt warmth envelope me, strong arms wrapping around my fragile frame and an angelic voice soothing me in a hushed tone only he and I could hear, telling me to relax while Ella got my mum.

I nodded ever so slightly. Bad idea. An involuntary whimper exited my quivering lips as I clutched it in my hands. Fang sighed and kissed my hair, trying to ease my pain.

My mother came in a few minutes after that doing her medical mumbo-jumbo which was putting me to sleep, listening to her commentary until she finally leave me be, knowing I was useless. My stubbornness and me.

~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~

Fang stayed with me all day, letting me cling to him, need him, he was being quite the gentleman... Yeah right, he so enjoyed it as much as I did.

However, as the saying goes, all good things have to end. For me, that was when Fang's mother came to pick him up around seven that night. The warmth that had surrounded me since I had woken was gone, the warmth that I missed and craved since we had broken up. Now I missed it again, even though Fang promised to be back again tomorrow, abusing the ability to take a day off due to his cut leg. The cheeky bugger.

Apparently, Dylan is kind of crazy... He acts without thinking which kind of explains why he had the sudden urge to force his mouth onto mine in the cafe and why he tackled me earlier that day. Though the girl... The one he was talking about was still a mystery.

I groaned at the thought of going back to school on Friday. Fang and I hadn't talked about what we were going to do and right now, my aching brain was swimming with doubt that... Maybe Fang didn't want me... Need me like I did him. And now I sounded like a love struck teenager.

Well, I guess tomorrow all I have to do is ask. After all, he seemed to be pretty satisfied with having me hanging off of him.

~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~MA~

When I woke up at the reasonable hour of nine am, the house was silent. Peaceful. Mum, Ella and Nudge had all gone to school, leaving me to do as I please, when I please. Or at least that was what I thought until I walked downstairs to find Fang sprawled out across the lounge, his arms stretched above his head. His tee-shirt slid up showing a decent amount of his stomach.

"Oh.. I thought you were coming over later.." I muttered as I walked into the kitchen and got some pain medication that mum had left on the counter for me.

I heard Fang groan as he sat up. Clearly he had been comfortable and making him go through the displeasure of moving for me. I picked up a banana from the fruit bowl and I pealed in as I flopped beside Fang.

"I was bored so I thought you being an idiot would amuse me," he shrugged, smirking knowingly at me. My next action was completely unintentional and I still feel horrible about it.

My hand came down hard on Fangs healing leg and he yelped, clutching it. I froze, wondering what he was going to do but... He did nothing except... He tickled me.

I screamed and tried prying his hands away as I fell in fits of laughter. Just like old times. "N...no! That hurts!" I gasping in air to try and fight him off. Fang ceased the torment and we lay there, laughing with each other and it was almost like a silent agreement passed through us. That we were back together, that we were going to be okay... And we were.

(Final chapter coming up my pretties. Thank you for all the support!)


	16. The final incident

**The final chapter... It has came at long last. So this is the epilogue of the whole series but I will talk about a little something at the end.**

"Mamma!"

I roll my eyes in my mind as he heard the childish giggles break through into my unconscious. One morning, that's all I wanted. All I needed was one day of sleeping in to make up for all of those when I was woken up at the crack of dawn by screaming babies.

I suppose by now it's clearly obvious that I'm no longer that sixteen year old who was whining about that awkward moment when her dark and mysteriously sexy best friend pulled down her covers and saw her in her underwear.

Though that obnoxious pain in the arse was still in my life. My best friend, my husband and the father of my two children.

The oldest of our two children, Aayla, crawled up to me and poked my cheek, her fingers wet with her slobber from where she had been sucking on her fingers.

My nose crinkled as I finally opened my eyes. "Wake up your father..." I mumbled before closing them again, only to be rewarded by double the dribble running down my cheek.

"Dadda said to wake you!" Our younger boy said, his name being Thomas.

Typical, I thought, knowing there was a cheeky smirk of victory on his face without even looking at him. With a low sigh I get up, going downstairs to make breakfast for my family.

It had been so calm since fang and I had sorted out the whole Dylan kissing me in the ice cream shop thing but it really hadn't worked out like that for everyone. In fact, it was only really Iggy and Ella who had remained together to the date beside Fang and I.

Nudge and Gazzy had broken up during Gazzy's first year of college. Gazzy's parents still didn't trust Nudge alone with their son so when they held a party around thanks giving when he came home from college, it was clear she wasn't invited. Gazzy was drunk, his idiotic college friends brought liquor and he got the slightest bit... Loopy on the alcohol. There was a girl who took his eye at the party, they went somewhere alone and... You can put it together from there. Of course they got caught and that was the end of their two or three year relationship.

Though it couldn't be worse than what Angel had went through. It was only a year or so ago when it happened. There was a big break in at the local bank in the small country town that Ari and Angel had moved into. The bank where Ari worked. It was bad... They had guns and Ari was down fast, being shot in the stomach when they were trying to get in. The thieves kept the bank hostage and by the time the local police had compromised... He was dead.

Even now the thought of my deceased cousin still caused my heart to drop. When Angel had came to my door that night with her little boy, Shane... I lost any composure that I had and when the children were asleep... We cried. When Ari moved in with Angel's family in high school... We thought his near death experiences were over and done. We were wrong.

The memories haunted my mind as I stood at the stove, cooking my children eggs and I felt frozen with grief. No matter how long ago it was... I couldn't think about it without wanting to curl up and cry. And as you know, Max NEVER cries.

I felt a sudden warmth at my side and I looked up to see Fang leaned up against a pantry door, silent and as beautiful as ever. He looked into my eyes, reading my painted over expression and sighed. "you're thinking about him again..." He murmured and before I could answer he was right there, holding me close against him. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Maxie... You can't..."

I nodded against his chest and he nudged my head up to look at him. A ghost of a smile held his lips as he leaned down to me, his hand rubbing the small of my back in comfort. "Our children are waiting to be fed," he mumbled, grinning cheekily at me.

Just like that, everything was right again and my older cousin was another love filled memory that sat in my photo album along with my sisters, my friends and my own family that will continue to grow as life goes on.

**So yes, the Maximum Awkwardness series (1&2) has came to an end. It's always hard finishing a series but its really what's best.**

**Anyway, an announcement: the past few weeks I've been working on a new Maximum Ride plot. It's called The Ties That Bind (and All That Jaz) and its 21 years after Fang left the flock. Everyone has moved on, Max has learnt to love Dylan almost has much as she had Fang. She hadn't thought about him for a long time until she dropped her middle daughter, Jaylee, at high school for her first day and she sees him... Well, a fifteen year old son of his. Fang's children transfer into her children's school and thus into her oldest child, Jazamyn's classes. It follows the children more that the parents but yeah, I haven't seen something like this and it seems fun so... Yeah. That will be up whenever I get a few chapters written up.**

**Thank you all for staying through this,**

**Lots of flock-filled love, Bex~**


End file.
